Facebook Mekakushi Dan
by Miyucchi
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Mekakushi Dan mempunyai Facebook? Check this out! / Various pairing / Parody / Humor gagal sepertinya / RnR?


**Facebook Mekakushi Dan**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Days/****カゲロウデイズ** **© JIN**

**Facebook Mekakushi Dan © Miyucchi**

**Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning:**

**Bahasa kasar, OOC, AU, Humor, Various Pairing.**

**ENJOY!**

Mekakushi Dan punya Facebook, bagaimana percapakan mereka di Facebook ini? Check this out guys!

_Day 1 at Facebook._

**Ene**

Yay! Akhirnya ada juga media social keren ini! Gimana Goshujin? Bisa menggunakannya tidak?! Jangan bilang tidak bisa, kau kan nggak gaptek!

_45 minutes ago. Kisaragi Momo and 4 other Like this. Comment. 2 Share._

**Shintaro Ganteng**

Bisa lah, kau mengejekku sekali Ene.

_45 minutes ago. Like _

**Ene**

Pfft—apa apaan nama profilmu itu Goshujin?! Hahahahahaha!

_45 minutes ago. 3 Like_

**Shintaro Ganteng**

Apa? Memang benar kan? Aku memang ganteng. *tsah*

_44 minutes ago. Like_

**Kido Tsubomi**

Shintaro. Nama profilmu itu memalukan nama Mekakushi Dan sekali. Cepat ganti.

_43 minutes ago. Like_

**Shintaro Ganteng**

Kenapa harus ganti? Lol aku suka nama ini. *tebar bunga*

_42 minutes ago. Like_

**Kido Tsubomi**

Cih, terserah kau lah.

_42 minutes ago. 1 Like_

**Kano Badai**

Bagaimana dengan nama profilku, Kido? *kedip kedip mata*

_41 minutes ago. Like_

**Kido Tsubomi**

Screw you Kano. Jangan tanya aku! Tanyakanlah pada Seto!

_40 minutes ago. Like_

**Seto Kodok Sawah**

Ada apa denganku?

_39 minutes ago. Like_

**Kido Tsubomi**

Seto.. kenapa kau ikut ikut mereka sih..

_39 minutes ago. Like_

**Seto Kodok Sawah**

Heh? Ikut ikutan apa?

_38 minutes ago. Like_

**Kano Badai**

HAHAHAHA! Kerja bagus, Seto! Sekarang kau bagian dari kami~

_38 minutes ago. Like_

**Ene**

HUAHAHAHAHA! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! KALIAN BENAR BENAR KONYOL! HAHAHAHA!

_37 minutes ago. 4 Like_

**Momo Kisaragi**

Kalian… benar benar bodoh! Hahahaha! Ya ampun, nama kalian itu sudah bagus bagus malah diganti seenak jidat! Hahaha!

_36 minutes ago. 2 Like_

**Konoha**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi..

_35 minutes ago. 5 Like_

**Ene**

He. Dia punya Facebook juga. *palm face*

_35 minutes ago. Like_

**Hibiya Amamiya**

Kalian itu benar benar tidak waras semuanya.

_30 minutes ago. 4 Like_

**Momo Kisaragi**

Hibiya kun akhirnya sadar kalau mereka memang tidak waras.. *lega*

_28 minutes ago. Like_

**Hibiya Amamiya**

Kau juga termasuk dalam daftarku, obaa-san!

_27 minutes ago. 2 Like_

**Momo Kisaragi**

HEEEH?! APA APAAN ITU! JAHAT SEKALI!

_26 minutes ago. Like_

**Shintaro Ganteng**

Oi oi Momo, kalau marah ya marah saja, jangan pakai acara banting laptop segala.

_25 minutes ago. Like_

**Momo Kisaragi**

Diam kau Ex-NEET tak berguna! t(-_-t)

_25 minutes ago. Like_

**Kano Badai**

EMOTICON APA ITU! HAHAHAHAHA! KISARAGI BERSAUDARA BRUTAL SEKALI HUEHUEHUE.

_23 minutes ago. 2 Like_

**Momo Kisaragi**

KAU JUGA DIAM SILUMAN RUBAH! t(-_-t)

_21 minutes ago. 1 Like_

**Kano Badai**

… *emo corner*

_20 minutes ago. 1 Like_

**Shintaro Ganteng**

*puk puk Kano*

_19 minutes ago. 1 Like_

**Mary Kozakura**

Bisakah kalian tenang… aku sedang membaca komik nih..

_17 minutes ago. Like_

**Momo Kisaragi**

Komik apa, Mary-chan?

_16 minutes ago. Like_

**Mary Kozakura**

Rahasia dong ^^

_15 minutes ago. Like_

**Kido Tsubomi**

Tidak usah ditanya, Kisaragi. Sudaqh biasa dia pasti baca 'itu'.

_14 minutes ago. Like_

**Momo Kisaragi**

'Itu' apa Danchou?

_14 minutes ago. Like_

**Kido Tsubomi**

Err.. komik BL. Dia koleksi banyak.

_13 minutes ago. Like_

**Momo Kisaragi**

HEEEEEEEH?! BENERAN?! MARY! PINJEM YA KAPAN KAPAN! *another fujoshi detected*

_12 minutes ago. Like_

**Mary Kozakura**

Maaf, baru selesai baca nih. Iya! Kapan kapan aku pinjemin! Mau yang mana?! *semangat*

_7 minutes ago. Like_

**Kido Tsubomi**

Ckck. Kalian berdua ini memang dasar.. ah. Aku ada urusan, off dulu ya.

_6 minutes ago. Like_

**Kano Badai**

KIDO! IKUT! *brb off*

_5 minutes ago. Like_

**Konoha**

Ano..sudah selesai ya?

_3 minutes ago. Like_

**Ene**

Sudah mau selesai baru comment, gimana sih. Baiklah~ berhubung Goshujin sudah off duluan tanpa bilang bilang—aku off juga! Bye bye semua~

_2 minutes ago. Like_

**Kenjirou Tateyama**

…Aku ketinggalan apa? *baru muncul* ngomong ngomong.. MOMO! KAU TIDUR SEKARANG! BESOK ADA ULANGAN!

_1 minutes ago. Like_

**Momo Kisaragi**

Ya ampun. AKU LUPA BELAJAR! *brb belajar*

_Just now. Like _

_Sementara itu…_

Shintaro, Kano dan Seto dipanggil oleh Kido ke ruang keluarga basement.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, nama profil kalian benar benar memalukan, pokoknya besok kalian sudah harus menggantinya, me-nger-ti?!" Kido mengeluarkan hawa tidak enak.

"Me-mengerti.." Semoga besok mereka benar benar mengganti nama profil mereka.

**TBC.**

**A/N: LOL. Gue nulis apa nih. Ah gue tobat deh. Btw, ini kok malah jadi berchapter gini sih /mewek/**

**Ah. Jangan salahin gue kalau bakal lama update dah :"""))) /alesan karena ga ada ide/**

**Haah—humornya gak kerasa.. /pundung/**

**Oh iya, enjoy ya! Sampai jumpa lain hari~ :"""")))))**

**Review?**

**(Sekalian kasih ide tolong :"""D)**


End file.
